happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kick News
Kick News is a fan episode. Plot One day, Dazzle is walking beside the bridge while doing a very strange traditional dance, then sees some newspapers, possibly thrown away. Dazzle reads the news about "a 45-year old girl having spots on her face similar to those on a martabak" and laughs, as it's full of nonsense. Dazzle is reading the news further while whistling. Suddenly, Reachy comes while closing his ears and street-dancing. Reachy sees Dazzle. Reachy is thinking, remembering him as a friend who was taking care of the chicken coop formerly, and having a nose like guava. Reachy is sure that he's seeing Dazzle, then Reachy calls Dazzle. Dazzle looks at Reachy, then they hug. One of them asks if the other is healthy and about the place of residence, but they've been hugging for about 30 seconds, Dazzle can not stand it because his chest is pressed, and finished hugging with Reachy. Dazzle then hears a news reporter. Seeing the news reporter, Dazzle thinks that if he can deliver news, he can receive salary. Dazzle asks Reachy whether Reachy can read the news. Reachy claims that he's good at reading the news, then Dazzle wants Reachy to prove himself. Dazzle asks where his desk is, then Reachy has an idea, Reachy tells him to use Dazzle's back as a table, as the table isn't available but it is necessary, just for a temporary practice. Dazzle becomes a table, and Reachy can read the news. Reachy tells him to crouch. To start off, it is a soccer news. Reachy then makes a noise like a trumpet, and then a bell. Reachy reads the news about soccer. The next scene taking place at a soccer game (made from their imagination) shows that in the evening that day, it's the eleventh match between the Indonesia team and Barcelona, with a score of 2 and 11 respectively, which has just ended. The new players have entered the field. The whistle sound is heard, as the game is about to begin. Cuddles passes the ball to Toothy, then to Handy, after that to Cooly, continuing to Mime, then to Superspeed, then Superspeed kicks the ball into the goal. After finishing the commentary, Reachy is then screaming and kicking Dazzle's butt, and he shouts "Goal!". Dazzle is in pain. Dazzle asks how many goals. Reachy says 1-0, then Dazzle is wondering whether it's from a kick. Reachy replies by nodding, as if it's not from a kick, it would not be a goal. Dazzle tells Reachy to be a table, but Reachy does not want to do so. Dazzle tells Reachy again to be a table, until Dazzle finishes reading the news. Reachy nods and kicks his friend. Then, Dazzle makes the trumpet and bell sounds, after that Dazzle suddenly sounds like an adult. The game continues, with the ball first given to Shifty and Lifty. Shifty passes it to Flippy, then to Devious, and, finally, Devious kicks into the goal. The scene switches back to the duo, and Dazzle quickly shouts and kicks, but Reachy dodges, then feels happy, laughs, and jumps once, as the ball in the game is apparently launched outside, scoring no goal, so Dazzle will be the table again, and Reachy will read the news. Reachy makes another trumpet sound, followed by the sound of the bell. The game is going to be resumed. A whistle sound is heard, then game starts with the ball given to Toothy and Cuddles. Toothy passes it to Handy, then to Cooly, after that to Mime, continuing to Superspeed, then Superspeed kicks the ball into the goal. After the scene switches back once again, Reachy is then shown shouting, and Dazzle dodges, but apparently the kick actually failed and resulted in no points, then the game starts again. Reachy starts reading again quickly. Handy is shown passing the ball to Cooly, then to Mime, after that to Superspeed, then Superspeed kicks the ball into the goal. After another scene switch, Reachy is screaming and kicking, and Dazzle dies from dislodged heart, intestines, and eyes after being kicked by Reachy. Reachy is happily laughing at the scores 2-0, and Reachy runs happily, but Reachy does not realize that Dazzle is dead. Deaths *Dazzle dies from having his internal organs dislodged after being kicked by Reachy. Trivia *This is Emilioalzamora20's twelfth episode. *This marks the first appearance of Reachy and Dazzle. *This is the first time Reachy is killed by Dazzle. **This marks Dazzle's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Emilioalzamora20's Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes